Mermaid's Daughter
by HarvestMoonForever101
Summary: Sequel to Mermaid's Secret. This story is about Vaughn and Chelsea's Daughter Molly, she has just turned 18 and is ready to leave home. She moves to Waffletown and makes new friends, and she finds out her and her mother's secret. Will she except this news, and will she fall in love along the way?
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

**Mermaid's Daughter**

**Sequel to ****Mermaid's Secret. ****This story is about Vaughn and Chelsea's Daughter Molly, she has just turned 18 and is ready to leave home. She moves to Waffletown and makes new friends, and she finds out her and her mother's secret. Will she except this news, and will she fall in love along the way?**

**The Begining**

I waved to my mother and father as I got on the boat, I flipped my silver hair that I had gotten from my dad. I cuped my hands over my mouth,

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad! I love you both! I'll miss you guys!" I yelled to them. I saw my mother smile at me proudly, dad even smiled.

"Bye Molly! Don't forget to write!" Mom yelled, and dad covered his ears. I giggled at her, dad told me that Mom has always bin like that. I guess some things never change. I turned around and smiled to myself, _and my new life begins! _I watch the ocean move around us, suddenly a hand landed on my shoulder. I turned around startled, it was the captain. I smiled at him politely, and bowed.

"Hello, I'm Molly." I say to him, and he smiles.

"Hello, I'm Pascal. Where are you heading?" He asked curiously. I thought for a moment, _what was the name of the place that I'm going? Oh! Now I remember! _

"I'm going to Pancake town!" I told him, he looked at me confused.

"I've never heard of a place called Pancake town..." He says to himself, then he looks at me quickly. "Do you mean Waffle Town?" He asks, _okay now I feel stupid! _I hit myself in the forehead, and groan in irritation.

"Yeah thats it." I admit, and I feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He chuckles and pats me on the head like a child, which I really hate. But I decide not to complain, because I just met him. I scratch my head, and chuckle nerviously. "This is my first time being away from home." I tell him, and he stops laughing. He looks at me seriously,

"Are you sure your ready?" He asked. His voice was full of concern, I glare at him.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be!?" I growl at him scowling, he backs away quickly. Fear in his eyes, I continue to glare at him. He quickly drops his gaze to the floor,

"I-I was only asking..." He choked out. I sighed in irritation, and turned my back to him. We didn't talk again, that is until the boat stopped at the island. "This is Waffle town." he told me quietly, I nodded and got off the boat quickly. I looked around in awe,

"Wow..." I whispered. Suddenly a big guy came up to me, he nearly knocked me over. I stumbled back in shock, he smiled at me sweetly. _This guy is kinda creepy. _He must have seen my expression, because he stretched his hand out wanting me to shake it.

"Hello! You must be Molly! I'm Mayor Hamilton!" He exclaimed, I didn't budge. He put his hand back down, but continued to smile. _Never mind creepy, this guy is crazy! _I took a step back, and he frowned. "You are Molly, aren't you?" He asked, I sighed in frustration. I nodded scowling at the ground, he squealed like a teenage girl. "Fantastic!" He squealed, I resisted the urge to cover my ears. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to a large white building, he pulled me inside against my will.

"Shut the fuck up Luke! I'm not showing you my underwear!" A blonde guy yelled at a blue haired guy. I felt my face heat up,

"Gilligan! Don't speak like that in front of a girl!" Mayor H. scolded. The blonde looked over and his face turned bright red, the blue haired guy looked over and smiled at me sweetly. The blue haired guy walked up to me, _wow hes kinda cute... _ I blush at the thought.

He extends his hand, like he wants me to shake it.

"Hi I'm Luke!" He exclaims, I smile at his kindness.

"Hi Luke. I'm Molly." I tell him and shake his hand, his smile grows. Mayor H. is over by who I believe must be Gilligan, he talks to Gilligan then they walk over towards me and Luke. Gilligan looks down embarrassed,

"I'm Gill, and I'm sorry for my language eariler." He grumbles. I smile at him, which makes his blush deepen.

"No problem. My dad says stuff thats way worse." I admit, and he nods in understanding. Suddenly my cellphone starts going off, and its my fav. song Cowboy Casanova. I blush and see who it is, its mom. I look at them, "I have to take this." I tell them and walked outside. I answer the phone, "Hello?" I say into it.

"Hi honey!" Mom squeals, I can hear dad chuckle in the background.

"Hi mom." I say quietly.

"How is it going so far? Anything happen?" She asks.

"Well...Actually..." I start to say.

"Wait! I'll put it on speaker phone!" She exclaims, "Okay!" She says.

"You know the captain of the boat I was on?" I ask them.

"Yes, his name is Pascal right?" I hear dad ask.

"Yeah...well..hes kinda afraid of me..." I admit, and I hear dad burst out laughing. I also hear mom gasp in shock.

"What did you do?" Mom asked worried, I smiled.

"I gave him _the look." _I told them, and I could almost hear my mother frown.

"What have I told you about doing that." She scolded, and I frowned.

"Not to..." I grumbled. "Look mom, dad, I have to go. Bye!" I tell them and hang up. I sigh in relief, I walked back into the building quietly. Gill and Mayor H. are having an arguement, and Luke looks like hes trying not to laugh.

"Come on! Just show her around, you know I'm busy!" Mayor H. whined, Gill rolled his eyes. I cleared my throat, everyone turned to face me. Mayor H.'s face brightened, "Molly wonderful timing!" He cheered. I felt a drop of sweat slide down my face, I smiled at him nerviously. He pouted, "I cannot give you a tour." He said saddly. I nodded in understanding,

"I understand. Your the mayor, your busy." I told him and bowed in respect.

"I was going to have my son give you a tour, but he doesn't want to." He explained, then he chuckled. "I'm not surprised, he hasn't bin alone with a girl forever. And your such a lovely young lady, I'm not surprised hes nervious around you!" He exclaimed and I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"I...I'm not that great..." I mumbled, and he chuckled.

"Anyway, I'm afraid you'll have to try and find your way around by yourself." He said, I nodded and was about to leave when...

"Fine I'll give her the tour!" Gill yelled in defeat. Mayor H. squealed in excitement, I smiled at him.

"Thank you very much!" I say and his cheeks turn a light shade of pink. He looks down and pushes me out of the door,

"Lets go." He says hastily and closes the door behind us. He sighs in relief, I look around awkwardly. We walk down the road, and say nothing.

"Watch out!" Someone yells and I'm hit by something hard, I'm thrown back against a building and yelp in pain. I rub the back of my head, I look up to see a blonde girl in a pink dress. I stand up and glare at her,

"Hey, whats the big idea!?" I demand angrily. She looks up at me in shock,

"I-I'm so sorry!" She says quickly. Then she looks at me confused, "Are you new here?" She asked. I roll my eyes and cross my arms,

"Yes, and you ran me over. Great first impression." I growl at her. She looks down saddly, I rub my temples. "Don't be sad, I'm sorry for snapping at you." I say and she smiles.

"I'm Maya!" She squealed, Gill walks up to us.

"Maya this is Molly." He told her, I glared at him in irritation.

"I'm fully capible of introducing myself!" I tell him scowling, he rolls his eyes. I glare at him and resist the urge to stick my tounge out at him, like a child. Maya looked from me to Gill a couple times, then looked at us smiling.

"You must be dating! How cute!" She squealed, my cheeks heated up into a blush. I stook a step back in shock, I looked at Gill and his face was as red as mine probably is.

"You think I'm dating him!?" Gill and I demand at the same time, except he said 'her' not 'him'. Maya giggled again, and cooed.

**Maya's POV (Short)**

Gill and Molly looked at eachother, then their cheeks turned bright red. They turned away from eachother and crossed their arms, I giggled at them. Then I looked at my watch,

"I need to go, bye lovebirds!" I squeal and run out of town.

**Molly's POV**

I glare at Maya as she runs off, then turn to Gill. He was already heading further down the road, I had to run to catch up with him. He stopped at a building that looked like a bar, we walked in. A blonde girl walked up to us with her hair pulled back into a ponytail, she was wearing something my father would wear if he was a girl.

"Hey Gill, we're closed right now." She said with a bit of a southern accent, then she glanced over at me. "Whose the newbie?" She asked him jabbing her thumb at me, he looked at her then at me. Then he sighed and pointed to me,

"Ask her she'll tell you herself." He groaned in irritation. I smiled and the girl who stuck out her hand wanting me to shake it,

"The names Kathy, nice to meet you." She said in a friendly tone. I shook her hand,

"Hi Kathy. I'm Molly, and its nice to meet you too!" I exclaimed and smiled a her.

"Hey Gill, I like this girl. You should date her, she seems like shes your type." Kathy told Gill, like I wasn't even there. Gill's cheeks turned bright red, and he glared at her. He looked like he was about to blown a fuse, so I cut in.

"Look Kathy, we're kinda in a hurry. So we'll have to go now, talk to you later." I said, and pulled Gill out of the bar. He looked like he was in shock, I frowned at him. "What?" I asked him, he just shook his head and we continued on our tour.

**HarvestMoonForever101: So what do you think so far? Any good yet? Do you like how I made Molly have her father's silver hair, and her mother's deep blue eyes. If you didn't like this chapter, your sure to like the next one! :P GOODNIGHT EVERYONE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 New Home

**New Home**

Me and Gill stopped at a empty lot, I looked around confused.

"Where are we?" I finally asked him, he looks at me startled like I had just broke his train of thought.

"This is where you will be living." He explains, I look at him confused. Then he sighs,

"You will be staying at me and my father's house until Luke and his father have built you one of your own." He explains. I nod, and frown at the thought of having to sleep under the same roof at Gill. "We should head back to the house, father will be making super soon." He said and we started on the way to his house. It was very awkward, so I decided to end the silence.

"That girl, Luna, seems to like you." I say and he looks at me irritated,

"She doesn't matter." He growls. I raise an eyebrow at him, then frown.

"Why aren't you nice to anyone?" I ask him, and he stops in his tracks. Then he turns to me and glares, the phrase 'if looks could kill' went through my mind. I shrink away from him,

"There is no need to talk to the other moronic people that I'm forced to live near, and I don't want to talk to you the most!" He growls. I feel a strange feeling, something I've never felt before. A warm tear trickles down my cheek, and I run. I ran to his house, and into the guest room that he had showed me earlier that day. I collasped on the bed, and screamed into my pillow. I wiped away the tears, and frowned. _What would daddy say at a time like this? _I puffed out my chest and scowled, "That twirp better apoligize or I'll make him wish he wasn't born." I said in a tough manly voice. I frowned, _Gill is such a jerk! _There was a knock on my door, I got up and opened it. It was Mayor H.,

"Dinner is done." He said and we walked down to the kichen. Gill was sitting at the table already, I didn't look at him at all. I ended up having to sit next to him, I scooted as far away from him as possible. It was tomato soup and grilled cheese, I took a bite of the tomato soup and it was really good. Mayor H. Looked at me facinated, I swallowed my bite.

"What?" I asked him worried, he shook his head grinning.

"Its just...do you like tomatoes?" He asked, I looked at him confused.

"Yeah...why?" I asked him suspicious, he smiled and look over at Gill.

"Gill loves tomatoes!" He squealed, I frowned. _Great, like I need to have more in common with that jerk! _I nodded and ate my grilled cheese and tomato soup in silence, I stood up and picked up the plates. "You don't need to clean up for us Molly." Mayor H. said.

"Its the least I can do, since your letting me stay in your home." I tell him smiling, I wash the dishes and head into the living room. Kathy, Renee, Candace, Chase, Julius, Luke, Owen, Toby, and Maya were there. They smiled at me, I walk up to them causiously. "Whats going on?" I asked them, Kathy walked up to me.

"We're going to thrown a party, and you and Gill are invited." she explained, I smiled at them. She looked up at the stairs, "GILL!" She yelled. I covered my ears, and winced. He walked down the stairs, then he scowled.

"Another party?" He asked, Kathy nodded. "Lets go." He said, and we all left the house. Kathy lead us tot he bar, then she turned on the stereo.

"Let the party begin!" She yelled, and we all cheered. I went to hang out with Renee and the other girls, all we did was talk and have some pops. Until Owen, Luke, and Chase stumbled over. I went outside, and sighed at the moon. Suddenly Luke stumbled out of the bar, he wrapped his arm around me. I could smell the beer in his breath,

"Hi baby." He said and slured the words together. I gently took his arm off of me.

"Luke you should go home, your drunk." I told him worried, he groaned in irritation. Then he took a step towards me,

"You know your really pretty right? And that I want to kiss you right now." He whispered in is husky voice. I took a step back scared.

"Your drunk, you don't know what your saying." I said and he kept coming closer, I was backed up to the side on the bar. He leaned in and tried to kiss me, I pushed him away. "No Luke! Leave me alone!" I yelled, but he continued to try to kiss me. Suddnely a hand landed on his shoulder, and Luke was pushed to the ground. My savior looked up and his eyes met mine, "G-Gill?" I asked. He stood up and nodded, I ran up to him and hugged him. I felt the tears spill over, I cried as I hugged him. He was stroking my hair, and hugging me back.

"Its alright. Everythings alright." he whispered in a soothing tone, I didn't calm done though. He wrapped is arm around my waist and held me close to his side, "Come on, lets go home." He said and we went home. His father was asleep, and he took me up to my room. I finally calmed down, I looked up at him. _He's not that bad...I guess. _

"Thank you..." I said and he nodded, there was an awkward silence. He was leaving the room, and was about to close the door. "Gill..." I said quickly, he looked in,

"Yeah..?" He asked. I smiled at him,

"Goodnight." I said and he smiled back at me.

"Goodnight Molly." He said and closed the door, I went to bed.

I woke up and looked around, then I remembered what had happened last night. I sigh and shake my head. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a plain tank-top and shorts that end a inch above my knees. I took a shower and changed, and brushed my hair. I brushed my teeth, and walked downstairs. I was almost trampled by Mayor H, he was really REALLY close to me. I backed up and felt a drop of sweat slide down my face, he had a goofy grin on his face. Then Gill walked down the stairs and looked at me, I pleaded with my eyes. He sighed and shook his head,

"Father what are you doing?" He asked Mayor H., then the Mayor looked at him with a goofy grin. Gill glared at his father, "What are you planning?" he asked suspicously. Mayor H. chuckled then shook his head,

"Nothing. I'm just wondering if you two kissed at the party last night." He explained. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment.

"W-What? We didn't k-kiss!" I said trying to sound mean, but my voice quivered to much for me to sound scary. Mayor H. leaned closer to me, and examined my face. I backed up and felt a chest against my back, _Oops_. I had backed up against Gill, I turned around to apoligize. But ended up with my face inches away from Gill's. I gasped in shock, and quickly backed away. I lost my balance, but a hand caught my waist before I fell. I looked up blushing. Gill helped me get my balance back, and we took a few steps away from eachother. Mayor H. was cooing, and giggling like a little girl.

"You two are so adorable!" He squealed, and I scowled at him.

"S-Shut up!" I growled and stormed out of the house, I walked over to the hotel. Maya almost trampled me when I came in, Chase walked over at a normal pase. They had wierd looks on their faces, I narrowed my eyes at them. "What are you looking at me like that for?" I ask them, Maya giggles.

"We saw you leave with Gill last night." Chase whispers quietly, my eyes widen.

"Did you guys hit a homerun last night?" Maya asked, I looked at her confused. Chase sighed in frustration,

"She means did you sleep with Gill." He explained. I gasped, and shook my head.

"No! NoNoNoNoNo!" I yelled, Chase chuckled.

"Oh, okay. So you guys want it to be a secret." He said, I heard the door open. Gill walked in and looked at me in shock, then Chase snickered. "Hey Gill, come here for a minute." he said. Gill walked over causiously, Maya and Chase walked away for a moment.

"Whats going on?" He whispered to me, I looked at Maya and Chase. Then I looked back at Gill,

"They think we...you know..." I whispered back. His eyes widened,

"They think we had sex?" He asked. I nodded, then I looked at Chase and Maya. I grabbed Gill's hand, his cheeks reddened. "W-What are you doing?" He asked, I smiled and started to run pulling Gill along with me.

"Getting out of here before they get back." I giggle as we run down the street, I hear Chase and Maya calling our names as they chase after us. We hide in a narrow passage between two buildings. Chase and Maya run past us, and me and Gill start laughing. "They didn't even see us!" I giggle and turn to look at him. Thats when I realize me and Gill are right up against eachother, and his face is inches from mine. I feel my face heat up, and I move, I see light on the other side of the passage. I grab Gill's hand and start down the passage, when we get there I gasp in awe. It was a beach, and it has obviously not be found until now. I walked around and look at everything,

"Wow. Do you think anyone knows this is here?" I ask Gill.

"It doesn't look like it." He said, his face is red when he looks at me. Thats when I remember I was holding his hand, and I quickly let go.

"Sorry." I say quickly, then I smile. "This beach is now our beach!" I tell him, he looks at me confused. "We can meet here, and not tell anyone else about it! It'll be our secret!" I squeal and he smiles.

"Okay, so this is our beach now. But what is its code name, what do we say when we want to meet here?" He asked, I thought for a moment.

"When we want to meet there we say 'seagull'." I tell him, and he chuckles.

"Seagull?" He asked laughing, I shrugged and smiled. Then I gave him a serious look,

"You have to swear not to tell anyone." I say. He nods,

"I swear." he said. I shook my head,

"Saying isn't good enough, we need to swear the old fastioned way." I tell him. I spit on my hand and held it out, he looked at my hand discusted.

"That is so discusting!" He groans, I sigh.

"Just spit on your hand and shake my hand." I demand, he sighs and spits on his hand. Then slowly shakes my hand, while grimacing. I pull my hand away, and rub the spit off on my shorts. "Wanna kiss?" I ask him, he gasps and looks at me in shock.

"What?" He asks startled, I giggled. Then I hold out a hersey's kiss, he sighs and takes it. "You scared me for a minute." He admits and pops the candy in his mouth. We sit down with our backs against the building, and I stare off into the distance.

"I miss Drew..." I whisper, and sigh.

"Whos Drew?" Gill asks, I look at him and frown slightly.

"My ex-boyfriend." I say, he frowns.

"Why did you break up?" He asks, I feel tears well up in my eyes. I look away from Gill.

"He told me that he made a bet with some of his friends for see if I would fall in love with him." I explain, and stare at the ocean.

"Did you?" He asked, and I nod.

"I loved him, and he broke my heart...He was my first love." I tell Gill and a tear streams down my cheek, " I had always wondered why he never kissed me, or hugged me." I said and scowled.

"Well then that guy is stupid..." Gill says scowling, "To give up a nice girl like you, you'd have to have no brain at all!" He stated, and I smiled at him.

"Thanks Gill, nobody has ever said anything nice about me before." I say and he smiles. "Have you had your first kiss?" I ask him, and he blushes.

"No, I haven't found the right girl yet." He admits, I nod in understanding.

"Yeah, thats why I haven't had my first kiss yet." I tell him and he smiles. My stomach growls and Gill chuckles,

"Wanna get lunch?" He asked. I nodded,

"Yes please." I say. We get up and sneak through the passage, and we head to the hotel.

"I'll buy us some sandwiches." He says, and we walk into the diner.

"Really? Thanks!" I say and he chuckles,

"Get us a table and I'll get the food." He says and I get us a table. After a little bit, Gill comes back with a plate in each hand. He sets them down and there is a ruby red tomato on his plate, "I'll go get our drinks." He said and walked away. I take the tomato off his plate and hide is behind my sandwich, he gets back and sits down. He hands me my drink, then frowns at his plate. "I could have sworn I had a tomato on my plate." He mumbles, then he narrows his eyes at me. "Did you take a tomato off of my plate?" he asks.

"What? Me? No, I would never do that." I say and giggle as I finish the sentance, he shakes his head and sighs. I hand him back the tomato and his hand brushes up against mine, I blush and look down.

Suddenly Gill laughs, I look at him startled. "What?" I ask him.

"Your face is redder than my tomato is!" He laughs, and I feel my face heat up. Then his hand is on the side of my face, I look at him in shock. He blushes when he realizes what he is doing, then I laugh.

"Your face is so red that it makes your tomato jealous!" I giggle and he laughs to. We finish our lunch, and Gill pays for it. "Seagull." I say and he nods.

We leave and go to our secret beach, we sit against the building like we had last time.

We talk about random stuff and it turns out we have alot in common, the sun starts to set. We sit and watch it together, I yawn at the same time Gill does. And I drift off to sleep.

**HarvestMoonForever101: What did you think? Does Gill like Molly? Does Molly like Gill? Find out eventually! LOL! :P**


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets

**Secrets**

I wake up to the sound of waves hitting the shore, and I relax against my matress. Then my mattress moves! I look up and my eyes meet Gill's. I sit up quickly, cheeks blazing. He yawns unfazed, then he hits himself in the forehead.

"We must have fallen asleep last night. Father is going to kill me." He says scowling.

"Why would he only kill you?" I ask him confused, and his cheeks redden slightly.

"He just will." He sighs and gets up. He holds his hand out to me, and he helps me up. We sneak through the passage and walk to his house, and guess what happens when we get there.

"Gilligan where have you bin!?" Mayor H. demands, then he sees that I'm there. GHuis eyes soften, and he smiles. "Oh, I understand." He says in a wierd tone, and my face heats up. I look over to see Gill blushing too.

"Father, its not like that!" Gill says quickly, then Mayor H. looks over at me. I shrink away, and hide behind Gill slightly.

"Oh, really? Is that true Molly?" Mayor H. asks me, and I quickly nod.

"Yes, its nothing like that! Me and Gill are only friends!" I explain, and Mayor H. frowns.

"Well you better explain that to all the other kids here." Mayor H. says. Gill frowns,

"Why?" He asks his dad. Mayor H. smiles sheepishly,

"I may have told them that you too like eachother..." He admits and Gill hits himself in the forehead. Gill grabs my hand and pulls me upstairs, and into his room. I blush,

"Sit down anywhere you like." He says and leaves the room. I sit on his bed awkwardly, and its comfy. I look around his room and see lots of books, so I walk over to a bookcase and examine the books. _He owns the whole Twilight series?_ I keep looking and find one that says 'Journal', I pull it out and look at the cover. "What are you doing?" Gill whispers, and I feel his warm breath on the back of my neck. I shudder, and put the book back. Then I turn to face him.

"Just looking around..." I say casually, and he smirks.

"And by looking around, you mean snooping." He says, and I blush.

"Yeah, pretty much." I admit, and look down. "Sorry." I say, and he rests his hand on my shoulder.

"Its alright, just take a seat." He said, and I sat on the edge of his bed. He sat down next to me, and I turned to face him. "What are we going to do about the others?" He asked, and I laid down on my back and sighed.

"I don't know, what can we do? Its not like they'll listen to the truth." I say, and scowl. He lays down next to me, and stares at the ceiling.

"I'm not sure..." He admits, and I turn on my side to face him.

"What if we stop denying the rumors?" I ask him, and he turns on his side to face me.

"What stop denying them? Wouldn't that mean we'd be telling people that we're together?" He asked, and his cheeks turned pink.

"Yeah, but think about it. We wouldn't have people bugging us anymore." I explain, and he frowns.

"One problem." He says, and I looked at him confused.

"What?" I ask, and he sighs in irritation.

"Wouldn't we have to act like a couple?" He asked, and I frown.

"Yeah that...well all we'd have to do is hold hands and maybe hug." I tell him, and he nods.

"You've got a point." He admits, and I smile proudly. Then I stand up, and he looks at me confused. "What are you doing?" He asks.

"Lets go test it out. All of our friends are at the bar." I told him, and he got up to. We left the house and went to the bar, but Gill stopped outside the door.

"Are we sure we want to do this?" He asks, and I nod.

"Come on, or are you scared?" I teased and he frowned, but walked next to me. I took his hand, and squeezed it. "Ready?" I ask. He hesitates, but nods. We walk into the bar, and all eyes are on us. We walk up to our friends, and Chase is the first to notice that we're holding hands.

"Are you guys...?" Kathy starts to ask, but I interupt her.

"Dating? Yes, we're together! Guess you guys were right, we're meant to be!" I say in a fake giddy tone, and squeeze Gill's hand. Chase smirks,

"So have you guys..." He asks. I blush and shake my head,

"N-No, we're not that far into our relationship yet." I stutter. Luna walks up and looks at us suspiciously,

"So you two are really together?" She asks. And I nod, and smile. She smirks and crosses her arms, "If your really dating..." She starts. Then she looks directly at Gill, "Kiss her." She says. My heart stops, _Kissing?! How could I forget that couples kiss?! _I swallow a lump in my throat and look at Gill, he looks speachless. "Go on, kiss her. Or are you guys not really dating?" She demands, and she glares at me. "I'm not surprised he doesn't want to kiss you, your so ugly it makes me want to puke!" She growls and I look down. "I wouldn't be surprised if..."

"Thats enough!" Gill yells, and grabs my shoulders. He looks deeply into my eyes, "You want me to kiss her, then I'll kiss her!" He says. Then before anyone can react, his lips are on mine. He is looking into my eyes, and his eyes are saying 'I'm sorry'. I kiss back, and he pulls away after a minute. He looks into my eyes, "Sorry." He whispers to quietly for anyone else to hear.

"Its alright." I whisper back, and I hear Luna growl and storm off. We turn to our friends and they all have their mouths open in shock, I blush at this. Then I grab Gill's hand, "We're gonna go now, bye everyone!" I say and we leave the bar. Then we're running to the secret passage, and then we're sitting at our usual stop. "I...can't...believe...that...worked!" I say still trying to catch my breath, Gill is laughing.

"Me neither! I can't believe she made me kiss you!" He laughs, and I frown slightly. Then I punch him in the arm playfully,

"Hey! You say that like I'm a bad kisser!" I growl playfully. He just laughs,

"No, but I didn't expect my first kiss to be like that." He says. And I smile at the thought,

"Yeah, me neither. At least we didn't end up kissing complete jerks." I tell him. He nods in agreement, and I yawn. He chuckles,

"How are you tired?" He asks. I shrug and rest my head on his shoulder, the I look up at him.

"Do you mind?" I ask, and he shakes his head.

"No...go ahead." he says and I sigh and relax against his shoulder, and I look out into the distance.

"Hey Gill...?" I ask as I start to drift off to sleep,

"Yeah?" He whispers. I snuggle against his shoulder,

"Am I really a bad kisser?" I mumble. As I'm almost alseep I hear him whisper,

"No, your amazing."

I wake up and look up to see Gill looking at me, and I playfully push him.

"Yeah, thats how everyone loves to wake up. With someone staring at them!" I tease and his cheeks redden, I rest my hand on his forehead. Then I place it on mine,

"What are you doing?" He asks. Then I frown,

"I'm checking your temperature." I explain. _I'll have to check the old fastioned way_. I leaned forward and kissed his forehead. When I pull back his face is even redder, "Are you feeling alright?" I ask him worried. He nods, and looks into my eyes. Then he rests his hand on my cheek, "W-What are you doing?" I ask him.

"I'm trying something." He whispers and starts to lean toward me, then his lips press against mine lightly. I look at him in shock, and his eyes are closed. I relax, and kiss back. Then I wrap my arms around his neck, and sigh. When we pull away from eachother, he laughs.

"Yep! Didn't feel a thing! How about you?" He asks, I look at him. Then I shake my head to clear my thought,

"Yeah...Nothin'." I agree. He continues to laugh, and my heart skips a beat.

"Hard to believe that they think we're perfect for eachother." He chuckles, and rests his hand on my shoulder. I fake laugh, and nod.

"Yeah, so stupid!" I say, and continue to fake laugh. He takes off his shirt, and my face heats up. "What are you doing?" I ask trying not to gawk, he takes off his pants too. Now hes only in his underwear.

"Goin' for a swim, wanna join?" He asks and runs towards the water, I stand up and nod.

"Sure, why not." I say and take my shirt and pants off, and dive into the water. A little water accidently fills my lungs, and I rise above the surface. I look at Gill smiling, he has a look of pure shock on his face. "What?" I ask and tilt my head to the side, he swims closer to me. He touchs my hair, and runs his fingers through it. I push him away lightly, "Gill!" I yell and he swims away a little. Then he narrows his eyes at me,

"Molly is that you?" He asks unsure. I roll my eyes at him,

"Duh, who else would it be?" I say and he gasps.

"Your hair is..." He says, I glare at him.

"Whats wrong with my hair?" I demand, and he looks at me eyes wide.

"Red." He says simply, and I gasp.

"What?!" I gasp and grab some of my hair, and examine it. I scream, and look at Gill in shock. "My hair is red! This is horrible!" I scream, I start to float and a red tail rises to the surface. I scream again, and dive under the water. Thats when I realize that the red tail is mine, and my legs are gone! On top of that I can breath under water! I rise above the surface and look at Gill scared, "G-Gill whats happening to me?!" I ask him. He swims towards me, and grabs my hand.

"Lets go to the shore, maybe then I can get a better look at you." He says and we swim to the shore. I drag my self onto the shore, and my lungs start to hurt. Then I'm consumed by the darkness.

I wake up in the arms of a worried Gill, he sighs in relief when he sees that I'm awake. He hugs me to him, "Don't ever scare me like that ever again." He says in a serious tone. I hug him back, and then pull away quickly. I look down to see that my legs are back, I sigh in relief.

"W-What happened?" I ask him, and he helps me up. We put our clothes back on and we run home, we go straight to his room and he locks the door behind us. I sit on his bed and he get his laptop, "Wait! I need to see my mom!" I say and take the laptop from him. I request to video chat with her and she pops up on the screen, she smiles at me.

"Hi honey!" She squeals and I blush, Gill looks over my shoulder at her.

"So this is your mother? I see who you get your blue eyes from, but where do you get your silver hair from?" Gill asks, and as if on cue dad pops onto the screen next to mom.

"That would be me!" He growls, and Gill grips my shoulder startled. Dad glares at Gill, then at me. "What are you doing hanging out with a boy?!" He demands, and I blush.

"Oh, Vaughn. Shes 18 now, shes aloud to have a boyfriend!" Mom scolded, and my blush deepened.

"NoNoNoNoNo! Hes not my boyfriend!" I tell them and Gill sighs behind me, I turn my head slightly to look at him. "What?" I ask him, and his cheeks redden.

"Nothing..." He lies, but I let it slide. I turn back to the screen, and Dad is narrowing his eyes at us. I frown and shake my head,

"Mom, I have something to tell you..." I say. Then she looks at me seriously,

"What is it hun?" She asks.

"Well me and Gill were swimming, and I accidently breathed in some sea water. Then my hair turned red, and I got a red tail." I explain, and she sighs and her and dad exchange looks.

"I was hoping this wouldn't happen." She says to herself, and then she looks at me.

"Whats going on mom?" I ask her, she takes a deep breath.

"I'm a mermaid, and it seems that your one too." She says, and I look at her in shock.

**HarvestMoonForever101: How will Molly react to this news? Does she like Gill? Will the others catch on to the fact that Gill and Molly aren't really dating? Will Gill keep Molly and her mother's secret? Find out in the next chapter! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4 Feelings

**Feelings**

I couldn't speak, _I'm a mermaid?! _I shake my head, and squeeze my eyes shut.

"No! No your wrong! I'm not a mermaid!" I say, and my mother sighs.

"I know this is alot to take in..." She starts to say,

"No! I-I'm normal! I'm not a mermaid!" I say over and over again. Gill put his arm over my shoulders, and hugs me to him. "I'm not! I'm not!" I say and bury my face into his shirt.

"Honey please..." Mom pleads, and dad 'shushs' her.

"Give her time." Is all he says, then they're off the screen.

Me and Gill hug for a few minutes, he strokes my hair. I pull away, and only then do I realize that I was crying. His shirt is soaked with tears, and he looks at me worried. I wipe away a tear, and he stands up.

"What are you going to do?" He asks, and I look at him.

"I don't know..." I admit, and then I look at him worried. "Your not going to tell anyone are you?" I ask him, and he looks at me in shock.

"And let them experiment on you, no way!" He says, and I sigh with relief. I frown and look at the ground.

"You must think I'm a freak." I mutter, and his hand lands on mine. I look up at him, and hes grinning.

"No. It just makes me like you more." He says, and I know he means 'like' in a friend way. But I still blush, and I playfully punch him in the shoulder.

"Thanks, it nice to know that your still gonna be my friend." I admit, and he continues to smile at me. Then his door suddenly flies open, and me and Gill jump startled. His father chuckles and then sees that our hands are touching,

"Oh, am I interupting?" He asks. Me and Gill both blush dark red,

"Its not like that!" We yell at the same time. Which makes our blushes deepen, and his father chuckle and leave the room. I lie down on my back, and Gill does the same.

_"This has bin a long day." I sigh, and I think about when Gill kissed me on the beach. I touch my lips, and frown. __**I'm only a friend to him, nothing more... **__Gill clears his throat and I turn on my side to face him, and his face ends up inches away from mine. I blush, and look away. This makes Gill chuckle,_

_ "And father says I'm afraid of girls..." He mutters. I glare at him,_

_ "Whats that supposed to mean?!" I demand and stand up. he stands up as well, and then starts walking towards me. _

_ "I'm talking about how you never meet my gaze, how you always blush around me, how you are nervious around me." He says and I end up backed into a corner. I continue to glare at him,_

_ "I'm not nervious around you!" I say._

_ "Is that so?" He says, and puts his hands on the wall on either side on my head. I swallow a lump in my throat, and open my mouth but no words come. He leans closer, and I can feel his breath against my ear. "So your not nervious right now?" He asks, and I wet my mouth. _

_ "N-No." I say in the smoothest voice I can manage, and he pulls back a little. Then leans closer to my lips, and looks deeply into my eyes. _

_"Are you nervious now?" He whispers, and I squeeze my eyes shut._

_ "Yes! Fine I'm nervious around you alright!" I admit and glare at him, but he doesn't pull away at all._

_ "Why is that?" He asks, and I blush and break eye contact._

_ "I-I don't know." I lie, and he shakes his head and sighs._

_ "Don't lie to me." He demands, and I glare at him. He leans a little closer to me, "I'm going to kiss you right now, and you tell me how you feel." He whispers. I look at him wide eyed, and he starts to lean closer. His lips are really close to mine,_

_ "Stop!" I say and he stops and looks into my eyes. I swallow, and take a deep breath. "Its because I don't want to be your friend..." I say, and his eyes fill with pain. He pulls away, and is about to leave. I grab his hand and stop him, and he turns to look at me. "I don't want to be your friend, because I want to be so much more!" I say, and he he kisses me... _

_**END OF DREAM!**_

I wake up on Gill's chest, in his room. He is sound alseep, and I slowly get up so I don't wake him up. Then I leave his room, and go into my room. I look at my clock and yawn, _11:00 P.M., _and I lie down on my bed and fall asleep.

I wake up to someone knocking on my door, I don't bother getting up.

"Come in!" I yell, and Gill walks into my room. He looks like he just woke up, he doesn't look fully awake yet. He sits on the edge of my bed, and yawns.

"After you take a shower, and get changed. Seagull?" He asked, and I nodded. He left my room, and I took a quick shower. Then put on a green t-shirt, and a jean skirt. I walked out of the house, and ran to our secret passage. I looked around making sure nobody could see me, and then stuck through the passage quickly. He was sitting in our spot, staring at the ocean. I don't think he knew I was there, because when I sat down next to him he jumped. I bit my lip, and forced back the giggles that threatened to explode out of my mouth. He smiled at me, "Hey..." He said. I smiled back,

"S-So why did you want to come here?" I stutter. He smirked,

"Are you nervious?" He asked. I had a sudden flash back of my dream from last night,

_"Are you nervious now?" Gill whispers, and I squeeze my eyes shut._

_ "Yes! Fine I'm nervious around you, alright!" I admit and glare at him, but he doesn't pull away at all._

_ "Why is that?" He asks, and I blush and break eye contact._

_ "I-I don't know." I lie, and he shakes his head and sighs._

_ "Don't lie to me." He demands, and I glare at him. He leans a little closer to me, "I'm going to kiss you right now, and you tell me how you feel." He whispers. I look at him wide eyed, and he starts to lean closer. His lips are really close to mine,_

_ "Stop!" I say and he stops and looks into my eyes. I swallow, and take a deep breath. "Its because I don't want to be your friend..." I say, and his eyes fill with pain. He pulls away, and is about to leave. I grab his hand and stop him, and he turns to look at me. "I don't want to be your friend, because I want to be so much more!" I say, and he he kisses me..._

I come back to reality, and blush bright red. Gill raises an eyebrow,

"Whats up with you today?" He asked. I look away from him my face growing even darker, if thats even possible. _D-Do I like Gill? _Gill's hand rests on my shoulder, and he turns me to face him. His eyes are full of concern, "Are you alright?" He asked. I snap out of my train of thought, and meet his gaze.

"What...? Yeah...yeah I'm fine..." I say, and stare off into the distance. Gill stands up and grabs my hand, I blush and look up at him startled. "W-What are you doing?" I ask.

"We're going to the bar, and everyone thinks we're together remember." He says, and we head to the bar. When we walk in Chase, and Luke walk up to us.

"Did you two do it yet?" Luke asked, I looked at him confused. Chase sighed, and shook his head.

"What Luke is asking is, did you two have sex yet?" Chase explained, and my face darkened.

"N-NO! A-And quit asking about it!" I yell, and storm over to the girls.

**Gill's POV**

Chase and Luke both looked over at me, shock was clear on their faces.

"Whats up with her?" Chase asked, and glanced over his shoulder at Molly.

"Yeah, why did she freak out like that?" Luke asked, and they both looked at me.

"Personally, I don't even know. She has bin acting really wierd around me." I tell them. Luke and Chase exchange looks, then they both smirk at me. "What?" I ask, and Chase walks closer to me.

"She wants in your pants..." He whispers, and my eyes nearly pop out of my head. I take a step back shocked,

"S-She does?" I ask in disbelief. Luke chuckles, and shakes his head.

"Yeah, can't you tell?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"How do you tell?" I ask them, and Chase and Luke both glance at Molly. She looks over and her eyes meet mine, then she quickly looks away. Chase and Luke chuckle at this.

"That alone is proof. Another way to tell is if she blushes alot when you touch her simply, like if you hold her hand for example. Or if she tries to avoid meeting your gaze, when you are touching." Chase explains, and my face turns bright red.

"S-She wants in my pants..." I whisper to myself, and the guys nod in agreement.

**Molly's POV**

The girls are talking about the latest clothes at the store, and how they are planning on buying some. I look around bored, and suddenly a hand lands on my shoulder. I jump startled, and turn around. It is Gill, and his cheeks are bright red. _Is he alright? _I feel his forehead, then feel mine. _He isn't running a fever. _

"Are you feeling alright?" I ask him, his cheeks darken. His other hand is on my shoulder, and he looks extremely embarrassed. I touch the side of his face, _he's starting to worry me. _He leans forward, _he isn't going to kiss me is he!? _I try to pull back, but he is to strong. Then he rests his cheek on mine, and I feel his breath on my ear.

"Do you want in my pants?" He asked in a shaky voice, and I break his grip. I take a step back from him, my cheeks burning.

"W-Where is this coming from?" I ask him, and he frowns.

"Answer the question." He demands, and I cross my arms.

"You can't tell me what to do." I growl, and glare at him.

"I'll tell you what to do, and you better do it!" He snaps at me, and I lose it. I take a step towards him, and ball my hands up into fists.

"I'm sick and tired of people thinking they can push me around! I don't give a shit what you want me to do, cuz you know what!? I'm not gonna do it!" I yell at him, and he crosses his arms.

"You'll listen to me, end of discusion!" He yells, and the guys laugh.

"Fine, end of relationship." I say, and I don't wait for anyone to resond, I just run. I run to the beach, and over to the ocean. I dive into the water, then swim under the surface. Then I cry, and don't care who hears me. I cry for who knows how long, after a while I swim to the surface. My legs change, and I turn around and hes there. I prepare to dive back into the ocean, but don't. Because he his asleep, I walk closer. He is sleeping peacefully, and he has something in his hands. Its the journal, and he has a pencil in it. I don't bother trying to take it out of his hands. I just lay down next to him, and wait for him to wake up. My eye-lids start to get heavy, and I fall asleep.

**Gill's POV**

I wake up and feel something on my arm, I look over and see that it is Molly. She has her arm wrapped tightly around mine, and she is sleeping. _When did she get here, and why did she stay?_ I frown in guilt, and look at her again. I brush some of her hair off of her face,

"I'm sorry for hurting you, I just needed to know." I whisper to her. A tear streams down her cheek, and I look at her startled. _Is she awake?! _

"Gill..." She mumbles in her sleep, and I blush. Then I smile at her, and stroke her face.

"I'm sorry, I won't hurt you ever again." I whisper to her, and kiss her forehead. Then I pick her up, and take her home.

**HarvestMoonForever101: Okay so it is obvious that Molly likes Gill now, but I don't think he fully understands that... Also Gill is starting to act like he feels something more for Molly, (I'm refering to the very sweet moment when she is asleep, next to him when he wakes up)**

**I love writing fanfictions! :D The next chapter will be up tomorrow night! See you then!**


	5. Chapter 5 Falling

**Falling**

I wake up in my bed, and look around confused. _Wasn't I sleeping at the beach? _I shrug it off, and my stomach growls. I take a quick shower, and change into a purple tank top and jeans. Then pull my hair back into a pony-tail, and walk out of the house. I dig through my pockets and find ten bucks, and head for the bar. I buy a sandwich, and sit at a table alone. I as I'm eating, I notice Gill and the other guys are talking about something. I act like I don't know that they're there, and see that some of them are looking at me. I feel my face start to heat up, and quickly finish eating quickly. As I'm about to walk out of the bar,

"Hey Molly!" I hear Chase yell. I stiffen up, and force myself to turn around. Chase is walking up to me, and the guys are watching. I glare at him in irritation, but he doesn't seem to notice.

"What?" I ask suspiciously, and he smiles.

"Well I'm throughing a party tomorrow night, and I wanted to know if you'd like to come." He said, and I cross my arms.

"Who else is going?" I ask, and he looks down.

"Well, uh... Luke, Owen, Gill.."

"I'm not going." I say as soon as he says Gill's name, and he frowns. I turn, and leave the bar. I run to our secret passage, and quickly go through it. I run to a tree, and hide behind it. I sit down with my back up against the tree, and sigh. I frown at the sky, and my eyes start to blur. I suddenly realize that I'm crying, I quickly wipe away the tears. I hear foot steps, and stiffen up. _Hes here... _I listen to his footsteps grow closer and closer,

"I know your here." Gill yells out. My heart stops, and I can't move. After a minute he sighs, "Guess not..." He mumbles. I sigh in relief, and glance behind the tree. He is sitting at our spot, and is looking at the sky. There is a sharp pain in my ankle, and I yelp in pain. I turn and see a crab, and it had pinched my ankle. "Molly!?" Gill yells out in shock, then I hear him running towards me. I do the only thing I can think of, I run to the ocean. "Wait! Molly!" He yells, and I dive into the ocean. My legs tranform instently into my tail, and I swim away from the shore. I rise above the surface, and turn back to look at the shore. Gill is trying to make it to me, and a wave hits him. He sinks under the water,

"Gill!" I scream. I dive under water, and swim towards his uncontious body. I pull him to the shore, and start giving him CPR. "Don't die! I can't live without you!" I cry, and finally give up. I lay my head on his chest, and cry. I feel his body jerk, and he is suddenly choking out water. I pull back and look at him, he slowly opens his eyes.

"Molly?" He whispers, and I smile. I touch the side of his face, and feel warm tears of relief streaming down my cheeks. I hug him to me, and he falls alseep. I pull him to our spot, and leave. I go home, and go up the stairs. Then I stop in front of Gill's bedroom, I shake my head. _No, he would never forgive me if I went into his room without premission._ I go into my room, and go through my drawers. Until I find my picture of me, and Drew before the breakup. A single tear rolls down my cheek, then there is a knock on my door. I quickly put the picture away, and go to answer it. I open it, and Gill is standing in my doorway. I cross my arms, and glare at him.

"What do you want?" I demand, and he blushes.

"Well, I know this is gonna sound weird." He hesitated, "But were you at the beach earlier?" He asked. I frown at him, _Does he remember how I saved him? _

"Why do you want to know?" I ask, and keep glaring at him. He blushes, and looks down.

"Nevermind it must have bin a dream!" He says quickly, and turns to leave. I grab his wrist, and stop him. He turns around slowly, and avoids my gaze.

"What was a dream?" I ask, and he pushes me into my room. He sits on my bed, and I do the same.

"Well, I heard you yell, and then you dived into the water when you found out I saw you. Then I tried to get to you and was hit by a wave, and then I woke up with you crying on my chest, and you said 'Don't die! I can't live without you!' Then I fell asleep." He explains, I can't help it but blush. _He heard me say that?_ "It just seemed so real..." He said, and I accidently meet his gaze. His eyes widened, "It wasn't a dream was it?" He asked. I bit my lip, and slowly shook my head. "Then you really did save my life..." He whispers, and I nod.

"And said that you couldn't live without me..." He says, and my blush deepens. His hand rests on my cheek, and he leans in. I flinch away from him, and he hesitates but tries again. His lips softly press onto my cheek, and I look at him in shock. "Thank you..." He whispers as he pulls away, and I look away from him. I stand up, and he does the same. Then I trip, and grab his arm trying to catch my balance. I only make him fall on top of me, my cheeks heat up when I realize our lips are together. His lips are pressed tightly against mine, his cheeks are bright red. He pulls himself up, and looks down at me. "Sorry..." He whispers, and I swallow a lump in my throat. _I wanted him to kiss me, but that wasn't what I had in mind. _He gets a weird look in his eyes, and then my door is slammed open. Mayor H. gasps, when he sees us. _Oh no! _

"You two are dating aren't you!?" He gasps, and my cheeks heat up.

"Its not what it looks like!" Me and Gill yell, and Mayor H. giggles.

"I'm finding that harder and harder to believe." He laughs, and leaves the room.

Gill gets off me, and we look at eachother and laugh. I'm laughing to hard that my side starts to hurt. We sit on my bed, and eventually calm down. I smile at Gill,

"That was embarrassing." I say. He nods in agreement,

"Yes, my father makes people feel like that..." He sighs and shakes his head. Then he looks up at me, "Well guess we can't hang out around our friends anymore." He says and I hear sadness in his voice.

"Yeah, guess not." I say, trying to conceil my sadness. He smiles, and grabs my hand.

"We'll just have to make it seem like we are truely in love..." He whispers, and I accidently blush. "Good, thats something some who loves me would do." He praises me, which makes my blush deepen.

"Okay, now its my turn." He says, and leans closer to me. His eyes boaring into mine, and my heart starts to race. "I will never say anything mean to you ever again, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met. On the inside and out, and I do and always will love you." He whispers, now my cheeks are a very dark red. _If only he meant that, and that he really did love me. _He smiles, and pulls back. "Was that good?" He asks, _No, not a question! _

"Y-You were a-awesome." I stutter, and he looks at me strangly.

"Lets go, and you should walk in first." He says, and I walk out of the house. I walk into the bar, and my palms start to sweat. I walk over to the other girls, and they give me wierd looks. We talk about random stuff, then the bar door is slammed open. Gill is standing in the doorway, and his eyes instently meet mine. He rushes over to me, and takes my hand in both of his. "Molly, please forgive me. I can't stop thinking about you, it hurts me to be away from you." He says in a suductive tone. He winks at me, which is his way of saying 'play along'. I snatch my hand away from him, and turn away crossing my arms.

"I won't forgive you! You treated me like crap!" I say, and tears stream down my face. He forces me to turn to face him, and makes me look into his eyes.

"I know that you won't ever forgive me, but you need to know that no matter what happens. Or how far apart we are, you will always have me." He says, and wipes away my tears. "Molly, I love you." He says, and everyone gasps.

"I love you too!" I say, and kiss him. Everyone says 'aaaaw'. I wrap my arms around his neck, and he wraps his arms around my waist. We pull apart, and he pulls me towards the door. As we're leaving I hear Chase say,

"They're totally gonna do it." To Luke. I roll my eyes, and run to the secret passage with Gill. We sit in our usual spot, and he smiles at me.

"I didn't know you were such a good actor." He exclaims, and I blush.

"Neither did I." I say, and he smiles. "You nearly gave me a heart attack when you slammed open the door." I complain, and he shrugs.

"I needed to make an entrance." He says, and I playfully punch him in his arm.

"Did you hear what Chase said when we were leaving?" I ask blushing, and his cheeks darken.

"Oh...that. Yeah I heard..." He admits, and I look away from him.

"What are we gonna do about that?" I ask him, and he looks at me confused.

"What?" He asks, and my cheeks darken.

"Well, everyone is gonna think that we... you know..." I say, and he figures out what I'm talking about. He looks down,

"I-I'm not sure..." He says. Then I look over at him,

"And if they think we're in love, won't they wonder why we will never get married?" I ask. He looks at the ground,

"I-I didn't think about that." He says.

"What about if we end up actually falling in love with someone, and can't be with them because of this fake relationship?" I demand, and he frowns.

"You don't love someone do you?" He asks suddenly, and my cheeks turn red.

"W-What do you mean...?" I ask, and avoid his gaze.

"Are you in love with anyone?" He asked frustrated.

"What if I am?" I ask, and he looks at the sea.

"T-Then maybe we shouldn't be doing this anymore..." He says, and I look at him.

"The fake relationship? Well its not like..."

"No, I mean hang out. Wouldn't your love think we're together." He says, and I hear anger in his voice when he says 'your love'.

"But he doesn't even think of me like that, and don't say I can't know that cuz I do." I tell him, and he looks at me.

"Who is he?" He asked, and I look away.

"Why do you need to know?" I ask, and he sighs.

"I just do, alright?" He says, and I hesitate.

"Well he is sweet, but can be a jerk sometimes." I start, and look at him. His eyebrows are furrowed,

"What else?" He asked. I swallow a lump in my throat.

"And he can always make me smile, and he is the smartest person I know." I say, and he still looks confused. "And he makes me happy, but also sad at the same time. Because he only thinks of me as a friend." I continue. He gives me this look, and I figure he is thinking 'this sounds alot like someone I know'. "A-And he is my best friend...and he is sitting next to me." I say, and he looks shocked. I stand up to leave, but he grabs my hand.

"Wait!" He says, and stands up. I turn around hesitantly, and he has a wierd look in his eyes. "Y-You love me?" He asks, and my cheeks heat up. I nod, and he rests a hand on my shoulder. "H-How long have you felt this way?" He asks, and I think for a minute.

"A couple of weeks, maybe a month." I admit, and he smiles.

"So you think I only think of you as a friend?" He whispers, and starts leaning closer to me. I nod, and he continues to lean closer. "Then I guess I'll have to convince you otherwise." He whispers, and he kisses me.

**HarvestMoonForever101: Ha! I'm an evil fanfiction writer! Okay so did you like this chapter? What you loved it? Well then your really gonna LOVE the next one! So now Gill knows how Molly feels, and he just said "Then I guess I'll have to convince you otherwise" Then kissed her. So it seems like he probably feels the same, and for you smart people out there. You probably already knew that he loved her, because of the way he acts around her. For example in chapter 3 when this happens...**

** "NoNoNoNoNo! Hes not my boyfriend!" I tell them and Gill sighs behind me, I turn my head slightly to look at him. "What?" I ask him, and his cheeks redden.**

** "Nothing..." He lies, but I let it slide. **

**If your a smart person, then you should have realized that he has some feelings for her.  
Well I'll stop taking up your time, Goodnight! i 3 Harvest Moon! (^.^)**


	6. Chapter 6 Goodbye to the king

**Goodbye to the king**

After Gill pulls away, I just stare at him wide eyed. I touch my lips, and feel my cheeks heat up. I stare at the ground, and try to find words. _He has kissed me before, but they never felt like that. _I look up to see he is staring at me, and I can see that he is waiting for me to say something. I swallow the lump in my throat,

"Does that mean you like me?" I ask. He bursts into a fit of laughter, and I feel my heart break. He stops when he sees that my eyes are filling with tears, and he smiles at me.

"I apologize for that, but your question has such an obvious answer." He says, and I look at him in confusion. He sighs, and shakes his head. "Yes Molly, I love you." He explains, and I squeal and hug him. He chuckles and hugs me back, and slowly sets me down. I smile, as he holds me to his chest.

"How long?" I ask, as I gaze up at him. His cheeks darken, and he looks away. I touch his cheek lightly, and turn his head so he is forced to look at me. "Gill, how long have you bin in love with me?" I ask again, and he finally meets my gaze.

"Molly, I've bin in love with you since the first day I met you." He confessed, and I stare at him wide eyed.

"Y-You have?" I gasp, and he nods. His cheeks are bright red by now, and he smiles at me.

"Yes I have, when I saw you the only thing that ran through my mind was how beautiful you are. I fell in love with you at that very moment, and have bin trying to let you know ever since." He says, and he leans down and kisses me. I kiss back, but suddenly feel a sharp pain in my head. I fall so my knees, and grip my head. I scream, and tears flow down my cheeks. _You cannot have him mermaid! Hes mine! _A evil voice growled, and the pain grew more terrible. All I could hear was the evil voice, and my own screaming.

**Gill's POV**

I shook her shoulders, but her gaze was distant.

"Molly! Molly whats wrong!?" I asked, but she didn't seem to hear me. I felt my heart breaking, something is hurting her and there isn't anything I can do to stop it.

**Molly's POV**

_He doesn't love you, he is useing you! _The voice yelled, and I turned around several times in the darkness.

"YOUR WRONG!" I yell, and the voice chuckles. Then I see it...or I see her. Her hair is black, and her eyes are red. I take a step back, I've heard stories of this woman. Her name is Vivious, and she is the most evil sea witch in the universe.

"Vivious leave my granddaughter alone!" A voice growled from behind me, and I turned to see a man with a long grey beard, and his eyes were sea blue. He looked familiar, but I wasn't sure who he was.

"This is of no concern of you Hedrious!" Vivious growled, and Hedrious went in front of me.

"She has royal blood, and she is my little Chelsea's daughter! I will not let you kill her!" He yelled, and thats when I realized. This man is my grandfather, my mother's father. Wait? Royal blood? Does that mean that I'm...a princess?! Vivious glared at him, and she started to charge a dark red ball of light. Then she shot it at Hedrious, and he was set flying backwards. I gasped, and he tried to get up. But Vivious had a foot on his chest, and was charging another ball of light. NO! I pointed my palms at her, and growled.

"LEAVE MY GRANDFATHER ALONE BITCH!" I screamed, and she turned around just in time to see my bright white ball of light hurtling towards her.

"NO!" She screamed, and it hit her. Dust filled the air, and after it cleared she was gone. All that remained of her was her clothes, and Hedrious was still on the floor. I ran over to him, and helped him sit up. He smiled at me, and rested a hand on my cheek.

"Yep, you are my Chelsea's daughter." He whispers, and I feel tears welling up in my eyes. He was dieing, and there wasn't any way for me to prevent it. He wiped away my tears, and sighed. "I happy I got to finally meet you." His eye lids began to close. I hugged his now lifeless body, and cried.

I came back into reality, and Gill was next to me asleep. I smiled, and looked around. Thats when I realised it was nighttime, _How long have I bin out of it? _I shake my head, and turn back to Gill. Thats when I notice the moisture on his cheeks, I brush my finger across the moisture, and gasp. _He...he was crying?! _I shake his shoulders lightly, and he sits up sharply. Our foreheads collide, and I fall backwards. I groan in pain, and rub my head. His eyes open, and then they widen. He hugs me to him, and I feel his shoulders shaking. We eventually release eachother, and he looks me straight in the eyes.

"Never scare me like that again." He scolds, and I smile and nod. I wipe away a few of his fresh tears, and he smiles.

"I scared myself personally." I admit, and he looks at me confused.

"What do-"

"Don't ask! Its to hard to explain..." I say, and he nods. "All you need to know is that, right here, right now, with you is all I need to be happy." I say, and he kisses me passionatly. We pull away, and walk home. His father left a note of the door, it says that he is going to be gone for a while and won't return for about 3 days. I'm to exausted to care, and head up the stairs with Gill. I was about to walk into my room, but Gill caught my wrist. I turn and look at him confused, he smiles and pulls me to his room. Thats when I understand, and my face heats up. We sit on his bed, and look at eachother for a moment. Then we lay down, and fall alseep in eachother's arms.

**So? How was it?! Was it good? Or was it bad? Tell me what you thought of this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! AND TELL ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	7. Chapter 7 The End And The New Begining

**The love and the feather**

Its bin a couple of seasons since the day Gill and I confessed our love for eachother, and we have went on several dates since then. My house was built and I moved into it, and this upset both me and Gill.

I wake up, and look around. I sigh, and change my clothes. I open the door, and gasp. Because right in front of me is Gill knelt down on one knee, with a rose in his hand. I smile, and take it from him. He hugs me, and spins around. When he sets me on my feet, he kisses me.

"I love you." I say, and he kisses my forehead.

"I love you too." He whispers, and I smile up at him. Then he grabs my hand, and starts to pull me.

"Where are we going?" I ask, and he smiles.

"You'll see." Is all he says, and I sigh. We make it to the bar, and walk in. As soon as I pass through the doors, everyone jumps out of nowhere.

"SURPRISE!" They all scream, and I gasp. Gill walks back over to me, and kisses me deeply.

"Happy Birthday Molly." He says, and I kiss his cheek.

The party seems to go by quickly, and afterwards everyone had given me a present. Everyone except Gill, but I don't care. When he is walking me home, he suddenly stops me in my tracks. I turn and look at him, and he smiles as he pulls out a little box. My eyes widen, and I stare at him in shock.

"You didn't think I didn't get you a present did you?" He teases, then takes a deep breath. He opens the box, to reveil a gold ring with blue feather designed on it. "Molly, I love you so much. And I want to always be with you, so will you marry me?" He asks, and tears stream down my face.

"Yes!" I squeal, and hug him tightly. He pulls back and slips the ring onto my finger, and then I kiss him deeply. We part and I smile at my new fiance, and he grabs my hand. We run around town telling everyone the good news, and they are all happy for us. Afterwards we go back to my house, and talk about when the wedding is going to be.

"Oh! We still haven't told my parents!" I exclaimed, and got my laptop out. I turned it on, and got on video chat with my parents.

"Hello sweetheart!" Mom squealed, and I smiled at her.

"Hi mom, is dad home?" I ask, and his head pops onto the screen.

"Hey." He grunts, and I grin at him. His eyes narrow, and he scowls at something behind me. "What is it that you needed?" He asks, and continues to glare at Gill. I swallow, and grasb Gill's hand.

"Well, we have some we need to tell you." I admit, and dad growls.

"You better not be pregnat!" He growls, and glares deeply at Gill. My face heats up, and I shake my head quickly.

"No! Thats not it at all!" I exclaims, and Gil squeezes my hand. I take a deep breath, then hold up my left hand. They gawk at my ring, "We're engaged." I say.

Mom is the first one to react. She squeals, and dad covers his ears. After mom finishes her squealing, dad uncovers his ears. He looks from me to Gill, then a small smile plays on his lips.

"Whens the wedding?" He asks, and mom nods like that is what she was about to ask.

"Next Friday." I say, and their eyes widen. "You guys will come right?" I ask uncertainly.

"Yes of course we are!" Mom exclaims, and dad nods once.

"We'll be there Wednsday, around lunch." Dad adds, and I grin.

"Great! Well see you guys then! bye!" I say, and turn off the laptop. I sigh, and turn to Gill. He is smiling, so I smile too. I lean back against his chest, and kiss him. He smiles when I pull away, and I smile back.

**(Wednsday 11:30)**

We stand at the dock as the boat comes into view, and I look back at Gill. He is hugging me from behind, and is resting his head on top of mine. We smile at eachother, then turn back to the boat.  
It docks, and I hear squealing. Then I see my mother shoving through the crowd, and her eyes land on me. She runs over to us, and hugs us tightly. I gasp for air, and so does Gill.

"Mom...can't...breath..." I manage, and she pulls back. I look behind her, and see dad carrying the luggage. He tips his had at me, and I grin. As soon as he makes it over to us, he sets down the luggage.

"Guess I don't get a hug." He mumbles, with a smirk on his face. I giggle, and run over to him. I throw my arms around him, and he chuckles.

"I missed guys so much!" I admit, after I let him go.

We get back to my house, and I tell them everything.

Afterwards my mom helps me with the wedding and picking my dress. She gives me her dress that she wore when she got married to dad, it meant so much.

**The wedding party...(AFTER THE ACTUAL WEDDING)**

I snuggle into his arms, as we slow dance. I look up at him, and he smiles down at me.

We kiss one last time after the party, and then we set off on our honeymoon! And that I will not be sharing any of the details on!

**6 Years later**

I yawn, and hear that the tv is on. I look at the clock, and it says...3:00 A.M.? Who in the world could be up at 3:00 A.M.?! I get up and walk into the living room, and I see someone with messy blonde hair sitting there.

"Jillian what are you doing up this early?" I ask, and she turns slightly. She has bags under her eyes, and her eyes are full of fear.

"I had a nightmare." She admits, and I go sit next to her. I wrap an arm around her shoulders, and pull her closer to me.

"What was it about sweety?" I ask, and she sighs.

"It was about a girl she had silver hair, but she wasn't just a normal girl...She had a tail, and it was silver too! She was swimming away from something, or at least thats what it looked like to me. She was saying something, in a weird language but I could still understand her. She said, 'You don't understand! And you never will!' Whatever that means." She explains, and I hide my shock. I smile at her, and kiss her forehead.

"It was just a dream sweetheart, go back to sleep and I'll see you in the morning." I tell her and she nods, and goes to her room. I turn off the tv, and head to me and Gill's room. I lay there awake for a while, as many thought run through my mind. And thats when I realize, the Jillian's dream wasn't a dream at all... it was her future.

**END OF FANFIC. 2! #3 will be out soon, I'm working on it right now!**


End file.
